1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to button-snap flap closures.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Button-snap pocket flap closures now in widespread use have several serious limitations when used in military applications. They are difficult to close with one hand. They are difficult to close in an environment where it is not possible to visually align the snap""s circular top and bottom halves; the mating halves must be precisely aligned on both the x and y axes to lock. The attachment points are not adjustable. The flap cannot be secured tightly over the pocket""s contents if the volume in the pocket changes. For example, a pocket flap designed to carry three ammunition clips will allow two clips to bounce and rattle as the soldier moves. The present invention is directed towards eliminating the aforementioned limitations of the prior art button snap flap closures.
The invention provides a pocket flap closure that can be easily opened and closed with one hand, can be used without looking and allows the flap to be tightened as needed to minimize noise and movement of various pocket contents.
Broadly the invention comprises a button snap flap closure for a pocket having a flap, which flap overlies a surface of the pocket. The closure comprises an elongated keeper which keeper has a ridge characterized by longitudinal ribs formed on its sides and positioning teeth on its upper surface.
A block-like snap is secured to the underside of the flap. The snap has a top portion and depending sides with inwardly extending locking teeth which engage the ribs. The underside of the snap is characterized by locating teeth which engage the positioning teeth on the keeper. Opposed support walls depend from the underside of the snap and are spaced apart externally from the depending sides. The ends of the walls terminate in inwardly extending stability shoulders. These shoulders abut the sides of the ridge and are aligned with the positioning teeth/locating teeth to prevent twisting of the snap in the keeper. The flap is pulled taught, the snap is pushed into the keeper, the locking teeth snap over the ribs of the keeper and lock the clip to the keeper. The locating teeth on snap engage the positioning teeth on the keeper to prevent movement of the snap along the longitudinal axis of the keeper.